The Truth Hurts
by avatar2012
Summary: When The tallest finally decide to come to Earth, it's not what everybody expected.  Will be death of some main characters and new people and old people will appear.  Please please please review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a little complicated to understand in later chapters, so read carefully. Also, I'm taking facts from previous episodes and the never before seen episodes to write this with a little of my own thoughts put in. Enjoy! ( P.S. the woman at the beginning of this chapter is unnamed until a later chapter.)

" Subject Found", said the Irken military locater device. On the screen, a picture popped up a small, green Irken teenager. Above the picture, a name popped up. It read ,"Zim." "Location, Earth." The woman's jaw dropped open. The women wore a long black trench coat with a black cami and black jeans underneath. She wore a Varity of jewelry on her, had long straight black hair that went down to her butt, black, piercing eyes, and had several facial piercings. " Who would of thought that after all these years of searching on, near, and around Irk, my search would end on my home planet." The woman's mouth morphed into a huge, evil smile.

_Int.-Zim's base_ "Ah, look at it GIR. It's perfect!," proclaimed Zim. GIR looked at it blankly. Upon Zim's huge computer screen,was what looked to be a plan was showing. It was written in a language that looked like Irk but Zim had said it wasn't countless times. GIR didnt try to understand or comprhend what it meant, and even if he could read this sacred language, he wouldn't of read it. That was just how he was. " OOO! What is it!", GIR asked out of boredom and curiousty. "It is my most genius plan EVER! You see GIR, just recently the Tallest have given in to my pleading and begging and have decided to come to Earth. Finally my mission will be complete, and I can travel back to Irk," Zim screamed. " Then what is this plan thing for?," asked GIR more puzzled than ever before. " Well as you know, there have been interfernces before like the Dib human and his sister. And I have had rising suspicions that Tak might have survived and is travelling here right now. But this plan will take care of them, permanently," said Zim, almost mumbling the last part to himself. " I understanddd!," said GIR. " uh-hh, I bet you do," said Zim sarcastically. " Leave me alone for now, I have some loose ends to tie up on this plan," said Zim, starting to concentrate on his "special" plan again. " Ok!," GIR screamed as he headed for the elevator up to the main floor.

_Int.-Dib's house._ " WOW, look at this Gaz! It says here that Meekrob has millions of secrets on Irk. Think about it, now I have weaknesses on Zim. I could use it against him!," Dib screamed gleefully. Being the new ruler of Meekrob, he had been given a computer like device that had trillions of facts, locations, videos on Meekrob, and much more. " Hah, sure don't wanna be around when he's put into office. Sounds like hell. He'll probably run the society into the ground," thought Gaz. " Oh and look at this it says..." _Ding- Dong _The doorbell rung, interrupting Dib mid-sentence. Dib got up reluctantly and opened the door with the computer like device still in his hands. When he saw the guest waiting outside his Meekrob "computer" fell to his feet. There standing there was the one person ( or should i say alien) that hated Zim as much as he did. " Hello Dib, long time no see," Said Tak, evilly grinning.

Author's note: Well that's it folks. Leave me a review and tell me if I should continue on! Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As I've said before, it can be complicated to understand since I switch topics very quickly. Enjoy and comment!

Int.-Dib's House "Tak! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!," screamed Dib. "I thought you might suspect that. Which just proves my thoughts correct.," Tak said suspiciously. " Wait, what? What are you thinking?," Dib said. " Well your obviously smarter than Zim right? Well if you didn't expect me to come, than he wouldn't of thought of that. It's the perfect time to exact my revenge on him. But I can't do it alone. My plan would invovle other people. So I thoght to myself, what about that paranormal investigator human that I met in Ms. Bitters class. So I'm here to ask you, are you in?" Tak looked questionly at him. Dib didn't know what to say. He hated Zim so much but the thought of working with Tak, remembering her old plan to destroy the Earth brought back to many feelings. Most of them weren't good feelings either. Dib sighed, he'd do anything to kill Zim. "Ok, but on one condition," Dib said to Tak. "What's the condition?", Tak asked sounding almost nervous. Dib Smiled.

Int-Zim's Base "Someone is at the door," the computer said, interuptting Zim's thinking. "Uh! Let the roboparents get it!," Zim screamed. Silence. Zim thought about it. "You know that's probably not the best idea," Zim said as he got up and headed for the elevator. Zim had been thinking for the last hour on how to get rid of the Dib-human and Tak if she did return. He had it all figured out. He would trap them here and then kill them in someway. But still after an hour of thinking, he still had one problem. The Dib-human's sister. She didn't really pose a threat. All she wanted to do was play video games and eat human food. Though after the Bloaty's pizza Hog insident, she did show that she could be a threat. You'd think he would just kill her but truth was, he liked her and respected her. She had a shitty life just like him, maybe worse. But she still got through life. It amazed Zim, which was hard. Zim finally arrived on the main level and walked to the door and openec it. There standing in the doorway was a tall, dark-haired earth lady with black, piercing eyes and a black trench coat. Finally the lady spoke, "Finally after 9 years of searching I finally found you!"

Int—The Massive (outside of Milky Way Galaxzy) "Wow, look at this," exclaimed Tallest Red. "It's amazing. All this empty planets and asteroids and stars just begging to be took over and harnessed by us. This might just give us the extra power we need to take over the whole universe!" "Yeah but it looks almost empty, unoccupied except for this planet named Earth. And how are we going to get all this power?', asked Tallest Purple, confused. " Well you see, recently Vort scientists and engineers came up with an energy harnesser. They say it can harness energy from a whole galaxy if turned on high. So what we do is absorb all the energy and then we blow up the galaxy. Simple as that," Tallest Red said proudly. "Ohhh. Wait but what about Tak and Zim, they'll be blown up?," Tallest Purple said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing menically. Author's Note: Well that's it. Comment on my fanfic and tell me if I should continue on!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Ive been away for a while but I think im ready to pick this story up again. I have a plan for this story so just hold on! On with chapter 3!**

Tak looked at Dib trying to keep her composure. Right now was not the time to be bargaining with her. She knew what was to happen to this planet soon enough.

_*flashback*_

_She flew what remained of her ship through the milky way galaxy. She was fast approaching Pluto and only had about a days worth of traveling left to go before she reached that putrid planet named Earth. She had been up for hours piloting the ship and watching the ACWDD (Advanced Civilization Weaponry Detection Device), a device built into every Irken voot cruiser for detecting potential threats to the ship and its pilot. So far she had seen no potential threats, heck she hadn't seen anything come up. _

"_This galaxy is so desolate. Ill be doing them a favor by conquering them. They will finally meet other races, ignorant fools," she thought aloud ._

_She put the voot cruiser on autopilot and set the ACWDD to alert her if anything came up. She went to the back of the ship and sat down next to the broken remains of MiMi.. Zim had broken her robot in there battle a few months ago*. She had been floating around space with no tools or technology. The only progress she had made on the robot was by turning the damn thing off. Its whole behavior and obedience chip had been fried somehow. It was amazing how much damage had been done and she didn't honestly feel Zim had done it but then again she also didn't expect to lose to that defective. He truly was a genius under all that stupidty. His stupidty was just a cover. _

"_Uhh! What am I saying? I have been on this ship to long, I need to get back to Earth and take what is rightfully mine!" _

_At that exact moment the ACWDD went off, alerting her to an incoming danger. She ran over to the monitor, determined to kill whatever dared to harm her. She looked at the monitor and immediately took a double take. It wasn't an enemy ship but an Irken ship. No not an Irken ship but an Irken fleet._

"_oh no…," she said horrified._

_This was exactly what she had been avoiding the last few months. She had fixed the communication device 2 months ago but knew that the Tallest would be anything but pleased to hear from the likes of her. She was ashamed to even send them a message. She had lost to a defective. A defective. The thought was completely absurd. She cautiously started tapping into the ship's signal and found out that the Massive was traveling along with the small fleet of ships. This was unusual. Why would the Massive be traveling through this galaxy. The only reason they would travel the huge distance to a desolate galaxy would be to….. No it couldn't be. Zim couldn't have really conquered Earth in the short amount of time she had been away. He was a defective. Defectives couldn't do anything! As she searched further into it she found the Irken computer system. Perfect she knew how to hack the system. She had done it before, that was how she got her ship registered in the Irken voot cruiser list. _

"_Enter password," the monotone computer voice said._

"_BenjaminMiyukiSporkRedPurple,"** said Tak._

_Immediatley she was logged in. Tak began searching through their computer system until she found what she was looking for, a video feed to the main control room, the room where the Tallest were most often at. Finally she found it and she clicked on the file. A huge room popped up on the screen. In the middle of the room was the Tallest eating a bag of donuts._

"_Wow, look at this," exclaimed Tallest Red. "It's amazing. All this empty planets and asteroids and stars just begging to be took over and harnessed by us. This might just give us the extra power we need to take over the whole universe!"_

"_Yeah but it looks almost empty, unoccupied except for this planet named Earth. And how are we going to get all this power?", asked Tallest Purple, confused. _

"_Well you see, recently Vort scientists and engineers came up with an energy harnesser. They say it can harness energy from a whole galaxy if turned on high. So what we do is absorb all the energy and then we blow up the galaxy. Simple as that," Tallest Red said proudly._

"_Ohhh. Wait but what about Tak and Zim, they'll be blown up." Tallest Purple said._

_Tak raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this, curiosity clearly showing on her face._

_The tallest looked at each other for a moment but then burst out in a fit of laughter. Tak's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This couldn't be happening. Yes she hadn't defeated Zim and conquered Earth but she had planned to do that. Surely if she brought Earth to its downfall and got rid of Zim, she would be spared her life and given the title "Invader" right? They couldn't possibly kill her now! She was so close to completing this mission that she could taste it. The Tallest couldn't possibly take it away from her now!_

_Tak's head began to swim and she felt lightheaded. She leaned back against the pilot seat and put her hand to her head. She couldn't let the Tallest do this to her. She needed to get to Earth before them but how? She was going maxium speed through the galaxy and the only other way to go faster would be to use the excelerator which ran on the enrgy from te ship. She had not used it yet because if she had it would get to her destination (that being Earth) but it would completely drain the ship of energy, maing it completely useless. She would be trapped on Earth. In the light of the current situation, hat sounded like a death sentence. Anyways, she couldn't be certain, even if she set the ships' coordinates for Earth, that using the exceletor's energy would get her there. For all she knew it would get her halfway there and give out leaving her to die in the broken, worn-down, powerless ship. She could not let that happen either. This sure was a tricky situation. Hmm, what if- _

_Tak was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear what the Tallest said next. Almost._

" _Haha oh geez we will be doing this universe a favor by killing Zim, Tak and those idiots on Earth! Anyway, who is going to miss 2 defectives?", exclaimed Red, breaking into another fit of laughter._

"_Your… probably..right..", Purple said through a fit of laughter._

"_Of course I'm right, now come on lets go get some more donuts!", said Red as he and Purple walked out of the room._

"_Anyway, who is going to miss 2 defectives…defectives….defectives..". The sentence kept replaying in Tak's mind. There was no more doubt in Tak's mind. Her mind was made up._

" _Computer, allow the excelerator to take over and speed up the ship to absolute, maxium power," Tak said hurriedly._

"_Yes ma'am," the computer version of Tak said in a bored tone._

_The ship speeded up and Tak braced the edge of the control panel, her knuckles turning a lighter green under her gloves._

_*end of flashback*_

"If I am to help you defeat Zim, then you must promise me this. You have to make sure my sister and I will live", he said to Tak, looking her dead in the eye.

Tak was confused. She had expected him to ask her to spare his planet from being conquered or to ask to talk to the Tallest in an effort to change their minds. Wait, did he even know about the Tallest's arrival?

Dib saw the confusion on her face and answered all the questions running through her head in a single sentence.

"I know about the Irken Armada coming," Dib said.

Tak's muscles tensed. She surely had not expected this. How could Dib possibly know this? She didn't like how this was going, not one bit. Dib continued on.

" I figured since it was already too late to save my race, I thought that you could at least try to save me my sister and ", said Dib in an almost somber tone.

"Oh and how would I do that, huh? ," Tak said regaining a little more confidence as her muscles relaxed.

"I don't know, that's up to you to figure out. So are you in?," Dib asked questionly.

Tak sighed. Dib sure was sly. He had obviously planned this out. Or did he?

"Fine I will spare your sister and you your lives," Tak said reluctantly.

"Good, now on to business. GAZ!," Dib called, turning to the kitchen.

Gaz had wondered over there while Tak and Dib had talked. Gaz came around the corner into the living room furiously. He had interrupted her in the middle of the last level of your new Vampire Piggy game making her lose in the process.

" You better have a good reason for making me lose my game or else you will suffer a pain so bad that you will wish you were dead!," Gaz said infuriated.

Dib gulped. " Were going to help Tak defeat Zim."

Gaz's eyes opened fully. That was never a good sign. "You made me lose the very last level of my game to help you fight Zim?," Gaz yelled as she walked menacingly towards Dib, her hands curled into fists.

"Wait a minute Gaz! Before you hurt me you should know Im only bringing you so that you will live. Tak promised that she would spare us our lives," Dib said trying to calm Gaz down.

Gaz stopped in her tracks and looked at Dib questionly. "And you actually believe her?"

Dib stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't have an answer. Gaz was right, how could he trust her after all that she had done. Plus the Armada was coming in a few days and she was Irken. '_Maybe I should of thought this plan through a little more,'_ thought Dib.

"You have my word that I will spare you two your lives," Tak said as if to answer what was going through both sibilings' heads.

Gaz looked uncertain but reluctantly agreed. As she was walking to the door with Dib and Tak, Dib already being out the door, she hissed a threat to Tak. " You better be telling the truth because if you turn around and backstab my brother an I then you will face a world of pain and doom. You got it?"

Tak nodded fiercely, a twinge of fear in the bottom of her squeakily-spooch.

"Good," Gaz hissed as she walked out the door and caught up with her brother.

Tak watched her walk with him to Zim's house. '_This was going to be too easy,'_ Tak thought as a smile crept up upon her face.

*** There is a time change involved so a few months in outer space is equivalent to a year or so on Erath so you can imagine that the whole cast except for Irkens (not including Zim) have grown a little.**

****Who is Benjamin you ask? Well you will have to wait and see.**

**WOAH! That was a long chapter! I didn't mean for it to be that long but I just kept writing and I finally looked and noticed that I had wrote….wait for it….4 pages! Wow! So anyways Zim and that mysterious girl will be involved in the next chapter for all of you wondering.**

**Oh and for all of you wondering why this is rated M, its so I have freedom to do what I want. Like if I want to add a descriptive scene where the characters are having sexual intercourse I can and if I want to add a very gorey scene, I can. Also I have the freedom to use cuss words! So that is why this is rated M. **

**Well see you next time! Read and Review! (please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry my updates are so slow! I'm just about to start my finals and I got two summer assignments so I've been pretty preoccupied! Anyway, thank you to all that have reviewed my story and this chapter is for you guys! (Hint Hint: when you see the italics that means Zim is thinking.)**

Zim stared at the lady that stood before him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Did the Dib-pig send you?," Zim said as he began to get angry at the mention of his arch-nemesis.

"Oh no I am not working for anybody…at least not at the moment. Its funny though I thought you would remember me. But I also thought you would be much taller and we see how that turned out," the lady said as a smirk appeared.

Zim became enraged at this moment. '_How dare she come into his house, say she knew him and then dare to question his height? Oh how this stupid human would pay!_'

"Why would I want to remember a filthy human such as you? And who are you for that matter?," Zim said, holding on to the last bit of patience he had.

"Hmmm, I see your views of the humans haven't changed much and I'm Tara. Tara Rodriguez." She held out her hand but when Zim didn't take it she withdrew it.

Silence. Silence was the only noise that filled the house. Even Gir had shut up. Zim stood there, his hand to his chin, trying remember a Tara Rodriguez. The name rung a faint, faint bell but he couldn't for the life of him remember ever meeting her before.

Tara finally broke the silence. "So are you going to let me come in or shall I just stand here all day?"

Zim glared at her but eventually moved aside to let her in. She walked in and sat on the couch opposite the large television. Tara began to look around the room until she noticed that Zim was still glaring at her.

'_Why is she here? In my home? In the Almighty Zim's home?_'

" You probably wondering why I'm here?," she asked as if reading his mind.

Zim only nodded his approval. It was so unlike him to be quiet , even he knew this. But something about this woman silenced him, as if her simple presence was enough to make you want to do anything for her. This woman had too much power, and Zim absolutely hated that.

"Well it all started back on Irk, 9 years ago.*," Tara started but was rudely interrupted.

"Wait you have been to Irk?," Zim said as he had finally seemed to have regained his voice.

"Yes, now if you would let me continue."

Zim nodded and motioned for her to go on.

" Anyways, it started on Irk nine years ago. You see I had been part of a group of- how shall I say it- rebels. We fought for independence. We fought for the rights of many Irkens. Rights that had been previously denied.," Tara said, looking at Zim a if expecting something from him.

Zim looked back. He was absolutely confused and it didn't help that she was looking at him as if expecting him to know what she was talking about. As far as he knew, there hadn't been any uprisings or rebellions in years. Not since the early years, before technology.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything of the sort happening nine years ago or anytime in my lifetime for that matter. And who are these "_rebels_" you speak of?," Zim said, stressing the word _rebels_.

Tara gave him an incredulous look. She thought he would at least be able to remember their little team they had been part of.

"Oh there is a lot you don't know. Many things that have been kept secret or even taken away from you by your government," Tara said slyly.

"Pfft! The Tallest would never do such a thing! Yes they may do some things privately but they always tell Zim!," he declared.

"That's just the thing. Are you sure they are telling you everything? Are you sure your life isn't just a lie? Huh? Every government does inexplicable acts of cruelty and horror to their citizens if need be. What makes you think that the Irken government is any different? If anything they're worse! All you know is a lie! Everything that every citizen of Irk thinks is a lie!"

It was Zim's turn to stare at her with an surprised expression. He had met some crazy people in his life, but this girl was the craziest!

"Your mad! How can you say such nonsense about Irk? I should kill you right here, right now for the things you just said!", Zim screamed as his anger levels rose.

But instead of becoming frightened of Zim, as everyone knew that he could be potentially dangerous when mad, she instead laughed it off.

"You think I'm crazy? Well try this one on for size. The Iken government has been brainwashing- or shall I say pakwashing- the citizens for years. Why? Because they want an orderly society and people like you just don't fit in!"

At this point Zim lost it.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING SO UNLIKE SOCIETY! I'M AN AMAZING INVADER WHO WAS SPECIFICLLY CHOSEN TO GO TO THIS PLANET AND CONQUER IT! I WILL NOT STAND HERE IN MY OWN BASE AND BE COMPARED TO..TO A…TO A DEFECTIVE!," Zim screamed in pure anger.

"This is ridiculous! What has happened to you? You should remember what I'm telling you! What has the government done to you?," Tara said, starting to ponder what had happened.

"Nothing! Nothing has been done to me! You are crazy just like the rest of your race! Get out! Get out of my base and DO NOT return!," Zim said motioning toward the door.

Tara looked at Zim. She didn't need to get up. She had full control over him. But Irken technology was powerful last time she had been there and that had been nine years ago. She could only imagine that they had technology now that could exterminate her in the blink of a eye.

She willingly stood up and walked to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob but then stopped and looked at Zim.

" Fine, don't listen to me but if anything take this advice. If you plan to keep your life then take everything the Irken empire says to you here on out with a hint of doubt. It will prove useful in the end."

Her warning was only followed by Zim screaming "OUT!" She turned the doorknob, opened the door and walked out and down the street.

'_What has happened to him? Where was the loving nephew** I love and cherished 9 years ago? And for that matter where is Tak***?'_ Tara thought as she walked down the street, the sun's light blinding her momentarily while it set.

Zim watched her walk away. She was crazy…or was she?

' _No! I won't let myself even consider this. I'm not a defective, my life is not a lie and she is crazy.'_ Zim said to himself reassuringly. He repeated the last sentence over and over again in an effort to calm his nerves but for the first time in his life, it didn't work.

Zim sighed and closed the door but as he closed it he was sure he saw a speck of green dash across the yard to the bush.

*** That's irken years by the way.**

****She said nephew! OOO! How could this be possible?**

***** What does Tak have to do with her? We shall find out!**

**Ok thank you for the few viewers that are still reading this! I know I'm crazy but just hold on a little longer! PLEASE! Anyway, please review and favorite. Thank you!**


End file.
